Animal Models Module Abstract The objective of the Animal Models Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual investigators to conduct cutting edge research in the vision sciences, which involves generation and characterization of animal models of disease. Our Aims are: 1) to provide resources, support and training required for conducting animal studies at the level exceeding the capabilities of any individual laboratory; 2) to promote collegiality across the community of vision scientists through sharing resources, techniques and expertise; and 3) to engage colleagues into conducting vision research, including support of the next generation of basic and clinician scientists. To achieve these Aims, this Module will support sophisticated facilities equipped with state-of-the- art instrumentation, including surgical equipment and instrumentation for morphological and functional analyses of animal eyes. The Module will be supervised and operated by highly experienced personnel, with expertise in conducting a broad array of animal studies and deep understanding of associated regulatory conditions. These shared resources will open new research possibilities for both experienced and novice users, and will serve as a platform for fostering interactions among a broad swath of our research community.